injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Superman/Prison
Prison Superman can be unlocked through WBID. Otherwise, he's a rare occurrence in the Gold Booster Pack, but getting him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Prison Superman's passive heals him for 30% of his maximum health over 6 seconds. He is one of the weakest gold cards as he has one of the lowest damage stat (tied with Cyborg/Teen Titans, Harley Quinn/Animated, Batman/Prime, and Doomsday/Containment; although both Bane/Prime and Solomon Grundy/Boss have lower damage, they each have passives that increase their damage in some way) and the lowest combined stats (tied with Black Adam/Regime and The Flash/Elseworld; excluding Doomsday/Containment, which has a further 900 health hidden in his passive, although his own passive gives him 240 further health, making him slightly more challenging than originally meets the eye). Area Effect damage does not trigger his passive, but damage-over-time effects do, including when the special that knocked out the previous character applies a DOT to the next character (e.g. The Ibistick's burn). While generally relegated to a collector's item, Prison Superman has an unusual purpose: he is available as a console game (which is unfortunately not free unlike the mobile version) unlock by beating the story mode (something that practically every console player will already do), without any mobile requirements other than a WBID. As weak as he may be compared to almost any gold card, he is far stronger than any bronze card you'll have to start out with and he will be a "god" among men. There are three other possible gold characters to be obtained from the console version, but Prison Superman is, by far, the most easy to achieve. Batman/Beyond, who is almost as weak, and Harley Quinn/Arkham, a fairly strong card, are both unlocked in online console battles, making it difficult to achieve. A Gold Booster Pack is awarded for reaching level 100 on the console edition, which takes an extremely long time. Interactions Good With *'Batman/Prime': As a team damage booster, he can boost Superman/Prison's damage. *'Harley Quinn/Animated': Harley Quinn can also be a big help of not only boosting Superman/Prison's damage, but also giving him bonus power generation. *'Lex Luthor/Krypto': Lex Luthor will give Superman a hefty increase to his maximum health, making him a decent tank. Good Against *'Characters with low damage, such as Doomsday/Prime': Superman has a very low health stat, but if a low-damage character accidentally activates Superman's passive, then he will have the upper hand due to his regeneration outweighing their damage, making him a solid tank against them. Countered By *'Batman/Flashpoint': His passive will allow Batman with a chance to leave Superman with his passive temporarily disabled, which will also allow his high-damage attacks to knock him out easily. If Batman has gears that increase Crit Chance or Damage, then Batman can knockout Superman very easily. *'Raven/Prime': Raven can wait for Superman to knock her health out. After this, Superman cannot heal from the low health bar, leaving him knocked out in just a few hits. Abilities Here are Superman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *This version of Superman is referred to as "Lockdown" instead of "Prison" in the console game. *He is the final boss of both area 5 and 6 (not counting bonus battles), although he is only advertised as such in area 5. He is also one of the final bosses (along with Wonder Woman/Regime and Batman/Insurgency) in Bonus Battle 6. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Console-Unlock Characters Category:Characters with Health-triggered passive Category:Innate heal Category:Basic-Special_combos Category:Console Skin